The swing switching process of the swing switching shower at the prior art is described below: the force of the users acts on the first part of the shower, so that the shower swings to the first direction and water comes out of the first outlet function; the force of the users acts on the second part of the shower, so that the shower swings to the second is direction and water comes out of the second outlet function. According to the description above, a plurality of defects are present in the swing switching shower at the prior art: 1 the corresponding outlet function mark has to be processed at the first part or the second part of the shower; 2 different outlet functions are achieved through different swing directions, so that the structure of the switching mechanism is complicated with large space occupation.